1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electric motor systems and, in particular, to controlling electric motor systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a reluctance motor system.
2. Background
An electric motor is a device that converts electrical power into mechanical power. Electric motors are used for various applications. These applications include fans, pumps, tools, disc drives, drills, and other types of devices that may be found in these and other types of platforms.
One type of electric motor is a reluctance motor. A reluctance motor may be, for example, an asynchronous reluctance motor, a variable reluctance motor, a switched reluctance motor, a variable reluctance stepping motor, or some other similar type of motor.
These types of motors may provide a desired level of power density for a desired cost. A reluctance motor may provide an ability to hold positions with a desired level of accuracy. A reluctance motor also may provide a desired level of torque with a smaller size in addition to positioning accuracy as compared to other types of electric motors. These types of motors may be ideal for various applications. For example, the reluctance motor may be used to move aerodynamic control surfaces of an aircraft into position. For example, reluctance motors may be used to move stabilizers, rudders, flaps, ailerons, and other suitable control surfaces into a desired position. Additionally, the reluctance motor also may be used for propulsion of an aircraft.
Although a variable reluctance motor may provide a desired level of torque and positioning accuracy, managing movement of a reluctance motor with a desired level of smoothness may be more difficult than desired. Therefore, is would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.